swgfandomcom-20200215-history
ST-G (PA)
INCOMING TRANSMISSION: Our training hones us, our numbers shall swell. The galaxy shall fear us once more! -Gamma Company motto. http://img353.imageshack.us/img353/1401/inspection5rc.jpg So you want to know of our prestigious company citizen? you have come to right place on the holonet. What is Gamma Company? Good question citizen, Gamma Company is a company of the Emperor's Class Imperial Personal consiting of Stormtroopers, Scouttroopers, Shocktroopers, Pilots, Medical Support, Officers and Engineers that protect, you, the Imperial Citizen from the traitors of the Rebel Alliance and other threats as well as serve the Emperor in every way possible. We accept all species of our Glorious Empire, though with some restrictions on the more unhuman types. What does Gamma Company do? Gamma Company citizen, patrols the Cities and Cantina’s of the Galactic Empire keeping an eye out for suspicious citizens and Rebel scum, but Gamma Company also does more offensive work, taking part in hit and run campaigns on inner, outer and mid rim planets attacking Rebel Bases and disrupting major Rebel Activity as well as enforcing Imperial Influence even in the most lawless planets like Lok. We also scout out Rebel Base locations and send them to the ISB. We also take apart in some casual role-playing during our patrols and searches. http://www.answers.com/main/content/wp/en/4/45/Imperial_Emblem.gif ---- I am interested in putting myself in the service of the Emperor, how do I join the Company? Simple, if you wish to join Gamma Company you must contact a recruiting Officer (all of which are listed below) and be subjected to an interview. Major Jennie Roe. Master Sergeant Wolw. Master Sergeant Rap Tor. Master Sergeant Ewyllyn. Sergeant Omega. If they are not online, simply send them an application form and wait. The Application form format is as follows: Name: Species: Professions: (leave blank if undecided) Occupation: Choose from Storm/Scout/Shocktrooper, Pilot, Medical Officer, Combat/Off Duty Propaganda Officer, Engineer (Guild Crafter). What will I be supplied with if I join? Simple Recruit, you will be given the free Imperial Gamma Recruit uniform (Grey Officer shirt, grey slacks, black uniform boots, black gloves and cap optional) Military Pack and access to the Gamma Company Supply Facility which contains supplies for the newer players to start off and use to grind out their profession. You will also be offered a free Medium Naboo house and residence in the HQ city of Central Dogma. You will also have access to Guildchat and be helped by Company members get used to the Imperial Military way of life. Will you help me get credits and FP for my armour? Of course, Doing missions and attack faction NPC's is one of core elements, we'd be glad to help recruit. Do you do any Guild Wars? '' Not unless we really need too, at the moment we have neutral relations with most guilds. ''I am curious at the rules and etiquette of this Guild? I'll gladly inform you recruit. 1: All Gamma Soldiers are to be saluted on sight as a mark of respect. 2: The chain of command is different in the Guild, follow it, respect it and you might just advance up it. 3: Follow orders in combat and non combat situations. 4: No public duels, It looks embarassing if you lose for you and us. 5: You may need to get TeamSpeak for the bigger battles and event orgnisations. 6: Always show recruits the same respect as the Guild Officers. 7: Inform us of your log in times if you are a casual gamer so we don't list you as inactive and remove you from the Guild. Where is Gamma Company based? The Gamma Company HQ is located at the outskirts of the city of Central Dogma, just a short trip from Alocia Island which has a shuttle port and the proper city of Keren that has a Spaceport. The city of Central Dogma has housed many members of Gamma Company since it's creation and at a time was the centre of the COMPNOR Alliance. A few battles over Rebel bases nearby have been fought. We're also planning to expand outposts to several more planets, One planet is Tatooine where an Outpost alongside with Master Sergeant Rap's Living Quarters which is a short trip outside the Imperial Trading City of Bestine. Theed Cantina is known to host crowds of exhausted Gamma Troopers when the day is over too. ---- Gamma Company Members As updated from the 13th of September 2005. Still being updated. Jennie Roe. Wolw. Rap. Ewyllyn. Garba. Omega. Sasquatchl. Singe. Akrady. Ipey. Perty anguzz. Mulatto. bullhead. Myamato. Rien. Savern. TK'-. Cikoh. Enflambe. Arcnezz. Karki. Ranks in Gamma Company A short list of Imperial Navy and Ground Forces ranks in Gamma Company. Recruit. Private. Private First Class. Corporal. Sergeant. Sergeant Major. Lieutenant. 2nd Lieutenant. Staff Lieutenant. Captain. Major. Colonel. Commmander. ---- RP and Server History of Gamma Company The founding: Gamma Company was founded around Mid August 2004 by, at the time, Captain Jennie Roe and several other senoir officers. The Guild at the very start had less than 8 people in it and there was more Officers than Privates. The Guild began on the planet of Tatooine outside Mos Eisley one of the Pre-CU Social hubs at the time. The Guilds aims at the beginning was strictly RP, because at the time the Galactic Civl War was mostly RP because of the introduction of the meta game had not been introduced to the game at large. Some early founding members had some differences with the Guild Officers and left to form Stormtrooper Omega Company, which settled on Naboo. Sparrowhawk Squadron is put into space and led by the Squadron Leader Snakesoul Dexus. The Early Stages: By early 2005, Gamma Company had been slowly growing and changing with the game it self and had around 30-40 active members with a varietly of Officers, NCO's, Privates and Recruits as well as most of the Base Terminal Slicing professions and now were located in the player city of Mos Eisliguard, they themselves had a small portion of the city where the barracks and Guildhall as well as the Detention Centre was located. The author joined as a recruit during this period. The first Jedi in the Guild, oddly enough the Officers began popping up as Force Sensitives. Gamma Company joined the COMPNOR Coalition and took part in several group guild events including the March Imperial Ball as honour guard. During this period, the author was commended for helping lead the fight during a Tuskin Invasion of Bestine, which was engineered by a Dark Jedi. At some point during this period, a war between Gamma and Rebel Guild NJO occured. The CU: The Combat Upgrade for the Guild was a mixed blessing, on one hand it made ranged combat once more a feared thing and made faction armour proper armour, but also introduced biolinking and impossibly high costs for faction armour, which unfortunately had a high decay rate too. This made it harder in obtaining a proper suit of armour for Stormtrooper RP, almost work which crushed the appeal of RPing as a Stormtrooper, Scouttrooper and Shocktrooper for many players. During this period, several major members joined or were promoted, including myself who had finally gotten his suit of Stormtrooper armour. Post CU and the great move: This period is where the Troopers of Gamma Company got used to the CU and were helping the newer recruits grind their skills on Lok during double exp, one of the first Gamma Company Jedi joined the Guild and Master Sergeant Sonelias and Master Sergeant -Pistol- both became official Jedi. There were some splits with fundemental beliefs among the casual Force Sensitive players and the RPing members of the Company. Mos Eisliguard's mayor had changed several times and the latest mayor did not agree with the influence of the Empire in the city and forced Gamma Company and several other Imperial Guilds to pack up and leave the player city. Major Jennie choose the planet of Naboo, the COMPNOR Capital Player city and with the permission of the city Mayor, Ritusko Akagi, began to order the Guild to uproot from Tatooine and begin a new Regime on Naboo. The Company soon settled and choose to guard their new Social Hub, Theed and their new player city of Central Dogma instead. The author took part of the battle of Central Dogma during this time, where two Rebel PVE bases from Alocia Island a Rebel Player City were placed. Both bases and 3 turrets were destroyed and the Empire was victorious. Stormtrooper Omega Company had died during this period it seems. The Active Months and the Grand Schism: Gamma Company started recruiting heavily after their move from Eisliguard to Dogma to recover the dead weight of Troopers who left over the Combat Upgrade and the normal process of a major review and Imperial evaluation was stripped for a simple efficient word from a Guild Member and the recruit terminal of the Gamma Company HQ. The move to Dogma was going slowly for some of the Guild members and the HQ was still a mess yet to be organised, there are unconfirmed rumours that COMPNOR had fallen apart due to several Guild inactivies and the split by Blacksheep Squadron. Operation Iron Storm had begun, where Gamma Company hunted down a large amount of Rebel PVE bases on Corellia and eliminated them and PVP base turrets. This is considered as the most sucessful Guild event since 29-30 members at the time joined in and in more than one occasion several groups had to be formed to pull this off. Gamma Company members that had been present in this operation were awarded at the end with a special Elite jacket. During this time in the Guild, Several more Guildmember had gone or were going for Jedi Knight, while several Jedi were recruited into a PVP Strike Team that -Pistol- had organised for PVP combat. Major Jennie Roe (Who promoted herself to Major after the Guild Population hit 60) had come up with RP rules for the Jedi Players and their own rankings, only one Jedi followed the rules while the rest of the Jedi Players ignored them (Example: Jedi Shall dress in Imperial Officer Garb and disguise their Lightsaber, but the traditional PVP Outfit for Gamma Jedi was black camo trousers, black scout jacket, black boots and gloves and the Imperial Officers cap thus making them easy for identification) and tensions soon began to rise in arguments and harsh reprisals over petty things in Guildchat. The Guild at this point were in two camps, One camp was the Fundemental RPers who wanted to stay as they were, RPing Stormtroopers and the others were the PVPing Force Sensitive who wanted Gamma to change from an RP Guild to a PVP Guild like most of Bria's Galactic Civil War Guilds. During the last days of this period, Gamma Company RPed some big Cantina Raids. Also, another event was the Guild's 1st Birthday, a Beach Party was thrown to celebrate on Naboo. The Decay period: By now, things were not going very well with the Company, many Guild Players spent more time grinding and less time in groups, Guild Events were put on hold as the Major Jennie Roe had problems in real life and several major Guildmembers stopped playing, along with the bulk of players that were recruited during the active period who had simply left after they got bored or the free month that came with the Total Experience of the Gama had ended thus giving the Guild a lot of dead weight. Fundementalist and Jedi tensions were on an all great high and the disrespect was getting so out of hand, the Major had to introduce a new dicipline system to try and counter them but even that was not enough. Quite a few major members that had left the Guild at the end of the last period were needed in the base assualts to slice the terminals, one of the only Guild BE had left and even Major Jennie who was known for taking Professions just to cover the loss was no help for inactivity at the time. Experience and Faction Point missions were stopped because nobody was showing up, all newbies that joined during the activity period either had earnt their armour and were almost Masters or had simply stopped playing. Guildchat was dead for long periods, sometimes slighty active with conversations that simply died or turned into a flame war over the Jedi problem in the Guild which was growing heavily, by now the Guild had at least over 10 Jedi who were all active members. Some Troopers retired to Theed Cantina, others went into Space during this period or turned up in several Major Bria PVP battles but during this period Gamma Company was at it's weakest. One Trooper was removed after breaking Guild rules in a fight with another Guild member who's disrespect and lack of Guild spirit, as well as the fact he was grinding Jedi instead of hanging out with the rest of the Guild on ground or in space. A few Troopers left afterwards, some protested but were ordered to be quiet and some refused to remain quiet about it. The last Gamma Event for a long time takes place at Dogma HQ, It was a costume party won by Sergeant Mihoshii who dressed up as Santa. The Death Period From early August to early September 2005, Gamma Company as a loyal Stormtrooper RP Guild was virtually dead. Every day a few members that were thought to be inactive and some active left the Guild, Major Jennie Roe at the start of this period confirmed that real life was getting tough and had to spend some time away from SWG shifted the Guild command to Avan Rolo. However, at this point Avan himself was having somethings going on in his life and decided it was not possible to lead AND fix the Guild handed the Command over to Master Sergeant -Pistol-. Between these too, Guild Members were leaving by the droves. The biggest record for one day was 7 members. -Pistol- himself admitted his mistake about trying to modernise Gamma Company into a PVP Guild and not only resigned command, but quit the Guild. By now, Gamma only had 6-7 members online a night out of 120 players in the Guild. The reformation and the 2nd Gamma Company's Birth: By early September, Everyone in Gamma Company assumed the Guild was lost and waited for the end. However, Corporal Rap along with Corporal Ewyllyn and Sergeant Wolw decided to form a new band of Officers for the Guild and reform it and under Jennie's guidance, the Guild was disbanded and reformed dropping all the dead weight of players long gone from the game. The new Gamma Company would use the same methods of recruitment during the early stages of the Guild back on Tatooine, it also had a stricter system when it came to disrespect to make sure that the fights of the Decay Period would never happen again. They would also bring back and organise the Company Guild events, combat and RP. The Trooper that was banned for the massive argument with another Gamma Company member was let back into the Guild, a first since most players banned from Gamma never have been allowed to come back even if the player himself reformed himself. The rank system had been revamped and the PFC rank that was intended for Troopers that earned their armour was removed and re-introduced later as an Elite Guild Rank. The first matter to business was recruitment and idea's for the new future of the reformed Guild. The Storage Facility was also introduced, with the idea of using old and 2nd hand items to help support the newer recruits of the Guild who'll need their credits to purchase the expensive faction armour needed for the Guild image. The Return of the Stormtroopers and a new start: Gamma Company slowly flourished as active members worked hard to recruit and increase their public appeal along with the introduction of more Guild RPing. The Recruitment issue slowly solved it self as more active and suitable players joined the Company over time, being recruited by both Master Sergeant Ewyllyn and Master Sergent Ewyllyn in the presence of the armed and impressive looking Stormtrooper members of the Guild. The first Guild event since the last one, a costume party was a great sucess with a turn out that led to 3 more players joining the Company. Guildmembers are now encouraged once more to group up and help the weaker recruits out to gain experince and faction point missions. Ohter missions that will be introduced will be RP Training, Base Scouting and possible PVP Raids with other Imperial Guilds. RP has been heavily encouraged in this new period too. Newer Guild Members are given a chance once more to live outside the Gamma Company HQ or inside Central Dogma thanks to the help of Nitasha. This period is the latest in Gamma Company History, which will hopefully not end at least yet. http://www.gammacompany.com/ The old Holosite for the company, this is Imperial Materiel so it must be viewed with utmost respect. It may be a little out of date. END TRANSMISSION.